The present invention relates to wax-free cleaning, buffing, and burnishing compositions for cleaning, polishing and reconditioning floor finishes. More particularly, the invention is directed to compositions for cleaning, burnishing, and for reconditioning plastic-based and plastic-coated floor surfaces and other floor surfaces to which floor finishes including self-polishing preparations have been applied.
Several different techniques and many different formulations have been used in the cleaning and maintenance of floor surfaces, including such surfaces as described above and, in addition, decorative hard surfaces and so-called "no-wax" plastic or plastic-coated surfaces. Many of the products presently being marketed are represented as satisfying the dual role of cleaners and floor polishing preparations. Typical formulations include surfactants in aqueous or in mixed solvent and aqueous solutions in combination with waxes, or wax-like materials or resinous materials. Most all floor finishes require considerable buffing or burnishing in order to develop an acceptable sheen or gloss.
The recommended method of application of the various types of preparations presently on the market also encompass a broad range of options. Some of the preparations are applied by spraying. Others are applied using a mop-like applicator. In most cases a substantial amount of buffing is required in order to develop maximum gloss in the treated surface.
Substantially all of the available preparations suffer from one or more shortcoming. Where wax- or resin-containing preparations are used and the surfaces are then buffed, the waxes respond favorably to the friction-generated heat, resulting in improved gloss in the treated surface. However, unless the recommended time frame between application and buffing is strictly followed, the desired gloss improvement is limited, overall appearance is impaired, or damage to the floor finish occurs. Some of the commercial preparations are objectionable due to the build-up of the wax or wax-like layer. The existence of such a layer then interferes with the proper cleansing and adversely affects the appearance of the floor in the subsequent treatment and maintenance cycle.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide floor cleaning and polishing compositions and a method for application of such compositions to a floor substrate, which compositions avoid the deficiencies and inadequacies of the prior art preparations and facilitate excellent cleansing in combination with high residual gloss.